Worth a Shot
by Feenie13
Summary: Beauty wants to fuse with Bo-bobo. Takes place between Chrome-Dome Tournament and Hair Kingdom arc!


**I'd never really thought I'd ever write for Bo-bobo again, but heck. I can't help but come back to this silly old show.**

* * *

It was a bright and lazy morning at the camp Bo and crew had made for the time being. Bo-bobo himself was stretching and doing a few exercises, awake before almost anyone else. Beauty crawled out of her tent, yawning.

"Morning, Bo-bobo. You're up early," she said, rubbing at her eyes.

"So are you! Everything alright?" Bo-bobo asked, looking over his shoulder. "Don Patch bother you or anything?"

Beauty shook her head. "No, everything's fine, it's just..."

She hesitated, drumming her fingers against her arm, looking away. "Um...what I'm about to ask, I know it's kind of weird, but..."

Bo-bobo chuckled, turning to face her fully. "You know who you're talking to, right?"

"Well, yes, but I mean-don't take this the wrong way, I just..."

Beauty took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "You know how you've fused with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengaku Man on our journey? I know this is going to sound, well, _super_ weird, but...I want to try fusing with you too."

Bo-bobo didn't answer right away, and Beauty cracked open one eye to see an eyebrow visible just above his glasses. "That's all? I mean, it's sweet and all, but there's a problem there..."

Beauty's heart sank for a moment before Bo quickly added, "It's nothing to do with you, don't worry! It's more uh...it was easy for me to fuse with those three because I could eat them. You...not so much."

Beauty nodded. "So, uh...how do we fuse?"

* * *

"Fu-"

"-sion-"

"Haaaaaah!"

The two were now standing together, tips of pointer fingers touching as they leaned toward each other. When it became apparent nothing would happen, they broke apart.

"I thought that'd work, all things considered..." Beauty admitted.

* * *

"Left...right...lef-no, you move diagonally!"

"Wait, your left or mine?"

"Mine!"

Hatenko stepped outside his tent to see Beauty and Bo-bobo attempting to dance together. He stared at them for a minute before retreating into his tent.

* * *

"Bo-bobo, are you sure you think this'll work?" Beauty asked.

"We have to try! C'mon, run at me!" Bo-bobo encouraged.

Beauty shrugged, then ran straight into Bo-bobo, bowling him over. Beauty didn't move, eyes wide.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, hurrying to get off him.

Bo-bobo flashed a thumbs up. "It'll take more than that to knock me out!"

* * *

Beauty and Bo-bobo sat together, thinking after the last attempt to fuse.

"Dancing doesn't work, fusion dance doesn't work, running into each other doesn't work..." Beauty said, folding her arms. "Is it just impossible to do so other than the way you fuse with the others...?"

"There has to be a way! We can't give up!" Bo-bobo responded.

"Bo, no, it's okay," Beauty quickly spoke up, shaking her head. "I'm okay if we can't really fuse after all."

Bo-bobo looked at her, eyebrows rising above his glasses. "Huh?"

"I mean...the reason I asked in the first place is because I kind of wanted to help, you know? Everyone else can fight, but I can't."

Beauty sighed, shoulders sagging. "I'm happy I'm with you, but...at the whole tournament to decide the new Czar and all, when we got separated, I was pretty much on my own until Don Patch and Halekulani stepped in. If I could learn how to fight-"

Bo-bobo rested a hand on her shoulder. "Beauty, don't worry."

She looked up at him, and he smiled brightly at her. "You don't need to learn how to fight or anything to be useful! I mean, look at Don Patch!"

Beauty burst out into laughter at that, doubling over. Bo-bobo chuckled himself. "For real, though, you're just fine the way you are! I'm happy to have you along with me!"

Beauty couldn't help but smile. "Aw...thanks, Bo-bobo!"

Bo-bobo opened his arms wide, and Beauty leaped in for a hug.

As if some force in the universe decided that was finally enough, the two started glowing.

* * *

Gasser stepped out into the fresh air, stretching his legs. Ugh, he needed a tent of his own, Jelly Jiggler was a cool guy and all, but he snored like a freight train.

Just up ahead, he saw Beauty and Bo-bobo sitting together. Beauty's shoulders were drooping, and Gasser stepped forward. Was she...

Bo-bobo said something, and Beauty burst out laughing. Gasser couldn't help but smile himself, some part of his heart just happy to see her laugh. Bo-bobo and Beauty hugged, and Gasser started toward them. "Hey, Mr. Bo-bobo-"

And then the two started glowing, and Gasser instinctively shielded his eyes. When the shining died down, he slowly uncovered them.

Before him now stood a tall, broad-shouldered person with red hair almost like a lion's mane and blue ball earrings. They wore a shirt with torn-off sleeves and jeans, an H on the belt buckle. They stood unsteadily, wobbling on their legs for a moment.

"Wh...What the..." Gasser began, eyes wide.

"I-we did it! We-We did it, we fused!" the fusion declared in a booming voice, hugging themselves.

Gasser chose that moment to faint.

* * *

 **By the way, the fusion is based off an actual canon character. Feel free to guess!**


End file.
